


Pink #0

by Offliner



Series: Супер Игра [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29103735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Offliner/pseuds/Offliner
Summary: Начало Pink #1.
Series: Супер Игра [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893871





	Pink #0

**Author's Note:**

> Наименее качественная из всех моих опубликованных работ, т.к. самая ранняя из написанных, что я публикую.  
> Судить по ней об остальном не стоит.
> 
> Некоторые особо неудачные строки вырезаны. Встречаются неблагозвучные заместительные вроде «дева», «девица», «парень». А ямб со временем и вовсе сменяется хореем.

И г р о к

Что за безумная девица…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Игрок восторженно дивится.

И г р о к

Какая ярость. Что за сила.  
…Тебя в итоге погубила.  
Ты просто ужас во плоти.  
Похоже, что я смог найти  
Великолепный экземпляр —  
Меня похвалит Вадригар.

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Очередной проект. Злодей  
Усердно трудится над ней.  
Она опасна. Чрезвычайно.  
Но выбор сделан не случайно.  
Он именно таких и любит  
(Не в этом дело — он их губит).  
Сам, как известно, не боится  
В очередной раз умереть.  
Воскреснуть каждому случится.  
Почти. Другим в Аду гореть!

Итак, всё тихо и темно;  
Игрок уставился в стекло;  
Но это вовсе не окно —  
То капсула, и в ней светло.  
Внутри девица в полный рост.  
. . .  
Лица пока что нам не видно —  
Его внезапно скрыла тень.  
Но остальное… Как в тот день.  
Смотреть и больно и обидно…

Одни лишь язвы и ожоги.

Сначала нам покажут ноги…  
А после то, как пострадали  
Другие части её тела…  
Уж близко то, чего мы ждали,  
И нам тревожно до предела!  
Кошмарное лицо узрели!!  
На миг. Так что едва успели  
Его хоть как-то рассмотреть.  
А впрочем, нечего жалеть…

В ней жизни нет ещё. Пока…  
Работа есть у Игрока.  
Пока безумец не погиб,  
Он каждый контур и изгиб  
Её фигуры доведёт  
До совершенства! И убьёт…

И г р о к

Плевать, что я потрачу вечность…  
Меня волнует безупречность!  
Я в состоянии! Я сам  
Её не хуже воссоздам!!  
. . .  
Порог… Ну что, а мы возьмём  
И совершеннолетней станем  
В угоду всякому закону.  
Одежда? Ладно, не обманем…  
Оденем строго по канону!  
Красиво, просто и удобно.  
Что лучше белых лент способно  
Её нам образ передать?  
Я всё же предпочту считать  
Столь откровенное бельё  
Визитной карточкой её.  
На мой сугубо личный взгляд,  
Ей не идёт другой наряд.  
Маньячке — самое оно.  
Да и потом, ей всё равно…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Итак, авантюрист Игрок  
Со страстью увлечён работой;  
Он будто бы растит цветок  
С особою к тому заботой…  
Как нежно и как осторожно  
Он недочёты устраняет…  
Ну неужели то возможно —  
Злодей убить её мечтает?!

Ничто его отвлечь не смело…  
Он душу вкладывает в дело!  
А есть ли у него она,  
Раз Вадригару продана?!

И вот она уже готова…  
. . .  
Игрок ещё чуть подождал  
И «активация» нажал…

Машина в деву жизнь вдыхает…  
Сверкает молния; и дым,  
Естественно, необходим —  
Ну в бога он сейчас играет…  
Лаборатория шумит,  
И свет то гаснет, то горит.  
Процесс шёл быстро, полным ходом,  
Пока… не завершился в скором.  
Что, собственно, такого в том?  
Или ещё добавить гром?

Всё снова, как и прежде стало,  
Лишь освещение пропало.  
Помимо ряби и помех,  
Экран показывал «успех».  
Игрок проверить сам решает  
И деве выйти позволяет.

Из камеры лишь дым идёт…

И г р о к

«Чего она так долго ждёт?»

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Герой издалека глядит —  
Девица на полу сидит.  
Пока что видно силуэт,  
И повода сражаться нет.  
Но если что — злодей готов  
. . .  
Свет снова начал поступать.

И г р о к

«А может, мне её позвать?»  
А ну, сюда иди!!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Орёт…

И г р о к

Твой трюк меня не проведёт!  
Ну, резче! Я тебя заметил!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

И силуэт ему ответил…  
Насколько голос робким был…  
Он о прощении молил!  
Он оправдаться лишь хотел  
За то, что зазвучать посмел!  
Девица…

Н ю

Ню!

Р а с с к а з ч и к

…лишь пропищала  
И, видно, в страхе замолчала…  
Пропавший дым её явил  
И лишь догадку подтвердил.  
Сейчас это не та девица,  
С которой он мечтал сразиться.  
Сейчас она была _другой_  
И совершенно не несла  
Ему угрозы никакой.  
 _Маньячка_ же пока спала…

Всё правильно, ведь в ней живёт  
Две разных личности: одна,  
Не долго думая, убьёт,  
А эта, что сейчас сидела  
Не то, что не могла убить —  
Членораздельно говорить  
И то в свой возраст не умела!  
Сама невинность…  
. . .  
Убрав оружие своё  
Игрок всё смотрит на неё  
С таким лицом, как будто он  
Таки был ею проведён…  
И та в ответ лишь наблюдала,  
Едва ли шевелиться смея;  
Она, наверное, гадала,  
Чем рассердила так злодея…

Быть может, дело было в том,  
Что незнакомец не желал,  
Чтобы она проникла в дом,  
А дом ему принадлежал?  
Она бы извинилась, честно!  
Да только было бы известно,  
Как мысли в речь переводить!  
Ей незачем ему вредить!  
Да и потом, она не знала,  
Как вообще сюда попала!

Ей стало страшно и тревожно…  
В её глазах читалась фраза:  
«Не обижайте, если можно!»

И г р о к

Пока. До будущего раза…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Сказал в ответ на этот взгляд  
Злодей и начал приближаться;  
Девчонка отползла назад  
И стала к стенке прижиматься.  
Закрылась, съёжилась в клубок,  
Сидит и ждёт, подставив бок…

И г р о к

Смелее…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

В ответ девчонка посмотрела,  
Но вылезать не захотела…

И г р о к

Чего это ты так боишься?  
Ты же голову открутишь,  
Если по рогам получишь…

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Но она не доверяет.  
Только вопрошает:

Н ю

Ню?

И г р о к

Хватит разводить… фигню.

Р а с с к а з ч и к

Дева смотрит на ладонь  
И дотронуться боится,  
Словно перед ней огонь…

Не хватает деве сил,  
Не решается коснуться,  
И Игрок сообразил  
Хоть немного улыбнуться.

Надо же, как помогает!  
Дева всё-таки решает  
И наружу, не спеша,  
Наконец-то выползает,  
За руку его держа,  
Да покой свой получает.

Девочка пока не встала,  
Смотрит всё по сторонам;  
Вновь тревога нарастала —  
Поводы то тут, то там.  
Звуки, лампочки, устройства —  
Ей сплошное беспокойство!  
Смотрит вверх — окно большое  
В потолке здесь даже было;  
Небо высоко ночное;  
Сколько в нём всего светило!  
Там космический пейзаж,  
Словно красочный витраж…

Что за место, где она?  
Делать что теперь должна?  
Представлений не имея,  
Вспомнила вдруг про злодея.  
На него взглянула снова,  
Явно ожидая слова.

И г р о к

Я копировал девицу —  
Сумасшедшую убийцу.  
Ты — итог работы этой,  
И мне горько признавать,  
Что разменною монетой  
Выпало невинной стать.

Вышло так, что ты явилась  
Вместо той, кого судьба  
Истязать распорядилась  
И кому вся жизнь — борьба.  
Впрочем, эта нестыковка  
Очень просто поправима,  
Только та корректировка  
Вряд ли будет допустима…

Я садист, конечно, тоже,  
Но считаю, что негоже  
Издеваться над невинным —  
Просто я так становлюсь  
Самому себе противным…  
А я жить во сласть стремлюсь.

Я же ту люблю расправу,  
Что случается по праву.  
Быть насилие должно  
С справедливостью великой  
У меня сопряжено.


End file.
